Far From Wakanda
by DarkPhoenix2002
Summary: When Wakanda is under attack by an outside threat, the Royal Family must flee to California with the aid of two War Dog families. There, Young T'Challa meets Nakia, along with a cousin he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

The bedroom was almost fully dark. Only the panther-shaped night-light plugged into the wall was left to illuminate the lush purple comforter and gold and white bed that the young Prince of Wakanda was sleeping soundly in. Bast, his black cat, was curled up at his feet, green eyes keeping watch over her master while he slept.

It was a peaceful night; until like glass, the serenity shattered and a loud _**BOOM!**_ woke T'Challa up from his slumber.

He sprung up, looking around the darkness with wild eyes. Sirens wailed in the distance, but nothing was louder than his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Shoving the blankets off, he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and ran to the window, eyes widening at the roaring fire and smoke billowing in one of the villages closest to the border. _An attack? _

His assumptions were correct when the door to the bedroom swung open and his father, King T'Chaka, came running into the room, carrying Shuri in his arms. The girl looked terrified.

"Baba, what is going on?"

"We do not have time to explain. We need to flee. Come now, my son."

Wide-eyed, T'Challa scooped Bast up against his chest and followed his father without question. Fear surged through his body, not knowing where they were fleeing to, or what was really going on. He hardly even had time to comprehend anything before Baba was shoving him up the ramp, following close behind.

Ramonda was waiting for them, being there to strap Shuri in while T'Chaka started the engine and shut off the GPS and anything else that could be used to track them, along with enabling the cloaking device. T'Challa strapped himself into his seat, and soon they were off, leaving the only country he had ever known.

"What's going on? Why do we have to leave?" Shuri asked, looking around to her mother, and then to her father, her dark eyes big and shining with fear.

T'Chaka sighed, never taking his hands off the controls. "I am afraid that our home is no longer safe for the time being, my children. Outsiders have somehow learned of our vibranium, and I will not put you two in danger."

"But I could stay and fight," T'Challa insisted, watching as the palace got further and further away until they broke through the border and the technically-advanced country of Wakanda was lost in the façade of a thick layer of trees.

"Perhaps when you are older, my son," T'Chaka responded calmly.

"Right now you need to care more about your safety than your ability to fight," Ramonda said gently, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

There was a long pause of silence, everyone looking out the window as they got farther and farther away from their homeland. Soon they were flying over the ocean, the water looking black below the jet.

"Where are we going?" Shuri finally broke the silence, lifting her gaze to her father, who's back was turned so he could pilot.

"The United States." A moment's pause. "California. There are two of our most trusted War Dog families in the area that will be able to aid us."

"Oh." She rested her head against the wing of her seat, staring at nothing until her dark eyes grew heavy.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent after Shuri drifted to sleep. T'Challa watched out of the window, absent-mindedly stroking Bast's sleek back. His stomach twisted with nerves, wondering who would ever want to attack Wakanda, and how they found out about their vibranium.

* * *

It was still dark in California when they arrived. T'Chaka landed the jet in an abandoned parking lot, keeping the cloaking on while he lowered the ramp. T'Challa unstrapped himself and stood up, stretching a little because his legs were a little stiff from the long trip. After his father lifted up a sleeping Shuri, making sure not to disturb her slumber, he followed him out of the jet with Bast in his arms and his mother beside him.

They stepped out onto the severely cracked pavement with grass growing through. Street-lights flickered overhead, washing the royal family in an eerie, orangish glow. In the distance, T'Challa could hear traffic, and dogs barking, and perhaps a faraway train going by. He inched closer to his mother when he suddenly heard footsteps.

_"Inkosi,"_ A man appeared out of the shadows. He had a dark complexion, kind smile, and cornrows tied back in a short ponytail. He knelt before the king and his family. In the Prince's arms, Bast let out a low, quiet hiss, only to be shushed by her master. She never trusted strangers.

_"Ungubani?"_ T'Chaka's voice was hushed, but firm, radiating the kingly energy that he constantly produced.

"Nuru, son of N'Gosi," The man pulled down his bottom lip, revealing the blue, War Dog tattoo on the inside. The King nodded.

"At ease."

Nuru rose up with a nod and then grinned. "Despite the circumstances, it is good to see you again, My King. And Queen," he added while he looked towards Ramonda.

"Hello, Nuru," She greeted with a kind smile.

Then he began walking towards the shadows. "Mesi and Nakia have been busy preparing your apartment," he whispered. "Come this way. And be quiet. The authorities around here are not too kind to people who are out at this hour."

T'Challa followed after his family, scratching behind his cat's ears to keep her calm. He looked around. Whenever he watched a television show that took place in California, it was always someplace like sunny Los Angeles or Hollywood, with rich neighborhoods and a Starbucks on every corner.

This place was lacking in both rich neighborhoods and Starbucks.

Buildings that they passed seemed rundown, with broken windows, poorly patched-up crumbling bricks, and some were even graffitied with crude images, but yet they were occupied. In some places, the air was thick with cigarette stench and other unpleasant odors, and all around them it just felt cold and unwelcoming compared to the beauty of Wakanda's streets.

He held Bast a little closer to his chest.

Silently, Nuru ducked into an alley and led the way up to a fire escape and a roof deck with little furniture. It was no Wakandan palace, but compared to the buildings around them, this place did not seem completely rundown.

They went through a door on the roof, and down a few flights of steps until they arrived at a hallway full of doors with shiny, golden numbers. They stopped at apartment 113 and Nuru opened the door.

The Living room wasn't too bad. A gray couch stood in the middle of the cream-walled room, a small flat screen sat on a stand across from the couch and a big, empty bookshelf was up against one wall with two armchairs on the other side. Under everything was a cream shag carpet.

Just as T'Chaka was laying his sleeping daughter on the couch, a woman with deep mocha complexion and a short, finger coils hairstyle came through the door off of the room. "Hello, T'Chaka," she greeted with a smile, going in for a hug before turning to Ramonda, embracing her as well. T'Challa was surprised that anyone would be so informal with his parents.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction. Kia and I did our best to make it comfortable, but this apartment has been empty since Zesiro finished her mission."

"It is fine. Thank you, Mesi," T'Chaka nodded and turned to his son. "Nyan, this is Mesi, one of your mother's and my closest friends and allies."

"I grew up best friends with your Mama," she said proudly, chuckling. "I remember when you were just a baby, Bast how time flies. Though I suppose you are close to my daughter's age and she just turned twelve last month." She pinched his cheek. "You're a cutie!"

T'Challa did not know how to respond. "Uh...thank you?" He rubbed his cheek after the woman turned back to his father.

"N'Jobu and Zuri are patrolling tonight," she explained. "But I'm sure he will be over first thing in the morning. Speaking of morning, It's Waffle Wednesday at our apartment. I will bring you some over for breakfast."

Nuru nodded. "And if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask us. Mes and I are in apartment 119 just down the hall, and N'Jobu is on the floor above us on 203. Zuri is across the neighborhood. Your kitchen and pantry are full as per protocol, and everyone's phone number is stuck to the fridge."

"Thank you," T'Chaka smiled. "We truly appreciate all of this. I believe we can handle it from here though, you two should get back to your apartment."

When the two were gone, T'Challa went into the small bedroom containing two twin-sized beds, a dresser, and a closet. He was just settling down in the bed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle bedding and Bast at the foot of it when Baba came in with Shuri in his arms. He watched while he laid her gently in the opposite bed and covering her up with green Bobby Jack sheets and comforter.

"Your mother and I are in the room right next door if you or your sister need us," he whispered to his son. "Try to get as much sleep as you can, you will need it," he leaned down and pressed a chaste his son on the forehead before rising to full height and leaving. Though he left the door open a crack so that the lamplight in the living room could act as a sort of night light.

T'Challa rolled over to face the wall, once again wondering who could have found out about their vibranium until he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

AN: god, it's been awhile since I posted a fanfic on here. But I wrote this bad boy during study hall and decided that I might as well post it. Two things I should mention is that 1. Canonly, T'Challa and Shuri have about a 19 year age difference, but for the purpose of this fic, it is only 5. And 2. Normally, T'Chaka would probably stay in Wakanda to fight, but I have ideas for him being here...plus I have a lowkey obsession with him and Ramonda since they're like the Mufasa and Sarabi of the MCU.

Anyway, remember to comment! I love getting feedback on my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

When Ramonda came in to wake her children up the next morning, she found both in T'Challa's bed, Shuri curled up against her big brother's chest with his arm around her.

She gently woke them up, smiling softly when her son's eyes fluttered open and her daughter groaned, pulling the blanket closer around her. "Breakfast is here," she told them. "Mesi is to bring her daughter over for you to get acquainted after we eat and your Uncle N'Jobu is coming this afternoon."

"But I wanna sleep," Shuri grumbled, back to herself now that light was shining through the window between the beds. A little after T'Challa had fallen asleep that night, she had woken him up, frightened of the new place, so he let her sleep with him.

After promising Mama that he'd get Shuri up, T'Challa sat up and climbed over her. She rolled into the center of the bed, wrapping herself fully in the blanket.

"Now I feel like a burrito!" she said, voice muffled.

He rolled his eyes. "You look like a burrito," he teased, trying to take the blankets off of her. "Come on, get up, Burrito. Mama said we need to eat breakfast."

_"Fine."_ she untangled herself from the bedding and padded across the room. "But I'm not happy about it. It's cold!" she folded her arms against her chest, the dark skin of her arms covered in chill bumps.

T'Challa had to agree, it was a little chilly compared to Wakanda's usual temperature. "Maybe Mama can make you tea to warm you up," he suggested, hoping to avoid his baby sister's complaining.

The moment they left the room, they were hit with the smell of waffles, and when they got to the kitchen, Shuri's eyes lit up at the sight of a bowl of strawberries. She climbed up into the chair next to Baba, who was reading a newspaper.

"How is my Little Princess today?" he asked, putting the paper down to kiss her on the nose. She giggled. It had been their little morning routine since before she could even talk, so she was relieved they kept at least some of the norm in the abnormal insanity that the last twelve hours had been.

She told him she was good and thanked Mama when she set a waffle with sliced strawberries and whipped cream in front of her.

T'Challa got his plate. He didn't feel much like eating and took more time than usual cutting up the fluffy waffle into bite-sized squares. Even when he did begin to eat it, it just tasted like sand, even though he usually loved waffles.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door and T'Chaka got up to answer it. Everyone else in the kitchen tensed up until they heard his kind voice. "T'Challa, Shuri, can you come in here? There is someone who would like to meet you."

When the two siblings went into the living room, Mesi was there with another girl who was around T'Challa's age, though she stood a couple of inches taller. She was dark-skinned, shades darker than Mesi, with a slender, yet powerful frame and the most beautiful eyes the young prince had ever seen. She wore a green, knit sweater, a denim skirt with rhinestones making designs on one side, dark leggings and sneakers and her hair was styled into long twists that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.

T'Challa was suddenly very aware of how part of his hair had was sticking up since it was longer than he liked, and how he was only in his pajamas. He did not feel anyway worthy of being around someone as pretty as this girl, but yet he couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin off his face.

"This is Nakia," T'Chaka introduced the girl. "Mesi and Nuru's daughter."

"Hi," Shuri said. "I like your skirt."

"Thank you, Princess. I like your braids."

"Thanks!" She glanced up at her brother with a confused look. He was just standing there; frozen. Like an antelope in headlights or something. So she elbowed him in the side, hard, to bring his head out of the clouds.

_"Ow!_ Oh…_hey_," T'Challa grinned at Nakia. "It's nice to meet you."

T'Chaka looked amused at his son, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up in a smile. "Mesi and Nakia are going to take you two shopping so you can...blend in with the locals."

"Will you be coming with us too?" Shuri asked, lifting her gaze to her father. He shook his head.

"Your mother and I have other duties to fulfill while you are away, but we will be here when you get back."

"And don't worry, Princess, Kia and I will keep you safe," Mesi promised kindly. And in a short amount of time, they were climbing into the backseat of a beat-up Honda Civic, Shuri sitting in Nakia's old booster seat, much to her embarrassment since she always prided herself in being a "grown-up" despite only being seven since she attended college.

Of course, the young princess did not have much to worry about since her brother was paying more attention to Nakia.

Whenever she caught the Prince staring, she smiled kindly at him and then look back out her window, but when it kept happening, she arched a brow. "You know you are staring, right?" she asked. "Have you never seen a girl before?"

"Of course I've seen a girl before," T'Challa replied, wrinkling his nose. "I do have a little sister, you know. I have just never seen a pretty girl before."

_"Hey!_ I take offense to that," Shuri exclaimed while she flicked her big brother in the ear.

Nakia looked amused, rolling her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment, my Prince," she said.

Mesi chuckled. "Alright lovebirds–"

"We're not lovebirds," Nakia interrupted. "We're hardly friends yet."

"Alright, hardly friends yet-birds," She grinned at her daughter's exasperated sigh. "We're almost to the mall, I want you to be on your best behavior. And I'm talking to you, Kia, no running off and buying a crop top without my or your father's permission."

She seemed to almost pout, which only made T'Challa think she was even prettier. "Yes, Mama."

* * *

The morning that followed was one that T'Challa never thought he would experience. He felt like a normal kid, picking out the shirts and pants and shoes he wanted. As Prince, he had a personal stylist who chose what he wore, which usually involved some sort of dashiki or suit or occasionally a tunic, and it was what he was used to, but now he owned a Ninja Turtle T-shirt, and a button-down that had dinosaurs on it, all sorts of other clothing that normal boys wore.

Not only that, but he found out how awesome Nakia was. She was spunky, and unafraid to speak her mind even to a prince. It was a change to what he was used to. But it wasn't a bad change. He liked it.

However, what he didn't like was when they arrived at the apartment and heard his parents arguing with someone inside.

"What's going on?" Shuri asked with her brows furrowed in concern.

Mesi sighed. "I think they found out about N'Jadaka."

* * *

Author Notes: so...You know when life gets away from you and you think you posted the second chapter of a fic months ago but when you go to post the third chapter, you realize you didn't? Yeah, that's what happened here, so I'm sorry. But anyway, remember to comment _(Pleeeeeease!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seven years ago**_

Traditional African musicians played in the corner of the venue while many members of the military and elite citizens conversed in the grand outdoor ballroom. King T'Chaka had just finished his speech and was returning to the table where his family was sitting, including his little brother, who had just returned from a mission.

"Is the baby being kind to you, Entle?" He asked his wife, cupping a hand over her bulging stomach where their second child was growing. Ramonda smiled, though tiredly, and nodded. She was nearing the end of the forty weeks and with the duties she had as Queen and mother to an active five-year-old, she was nearly always tired.

T'Chaka chuckled, pressing a kiss into her temple. "I'm glad to hear that. You know. Perhaps after T'Challa is down for the night, Mama and Baba can have some quality time if you are up to it."

From his seat, Prince N'Jobu snorted. "Just like when you two were dating, I see. Remember when Baba and I had to go stay in a hotel because we could hear you from downstairs?"

"You will never let that go, will you, Ubhuti?"

"Of course not. I was only fourteen and you scarred me for life," he snickered while sipping his wine.

"Scarred you into never dating a woman after that. After all those strange girls you were bringing to the palace, I am sure Baba is thanking me."

Ramonda rolled her eyes as the two bickers good-naturedly, frowning when she saw her son coming over with a waddle to hide wet pants and a panicked expression. "T'Challa, what's wrong?"

"Zuri was tickling me," he whispered. "And I was laughing hard and then I had an accident."

At his wife's look, T'Chaka turned his attention to his embarrassed son and lifted him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Come along, Nyan, it happens to the best of us, let's go get you cleaned up."

Silence lingered over the table after Ramonda and N'Jobu were left along. It wasn't that they were awkward around each other, there was not much to talk about. But N'Jobu finally broke the silence. "He's a good father."

She nodded in agreement, a small smile on her lips. "He is. T'Challa and I are both lucky."

"Takes after our father."

"Do you think you will ever settle down one day? Or will you stay a War Dog?"

N'Jobu chuckled, but Ramonda noticed it had a nervous twinge to it. "Perhaps."

"Well you are not pressured by the Council to produce an heir, so you have time."

More silence passed. But then N'Jobu could not have been sure if it was the amount of wine he had drunk or the guilt of not bringing N'Jadaka home with him, but he spilled his most important secret. "I have a son."

Ramonda's brows furrowed in while she comprehended what he said. "A son?" she repeated as if she didn't believe him. "That is great, N'Jobu!"

He nodded and pulled up a picture on his beads, showing a dark-skinned child sitting in a second-hand high chair, spaghetti sauce all over his face, chest, and curls. "His name is N'Jadaka, he is three." He smiled lovingly at the picture of his kid before his expression turned solemn again. "But you cannot tell my brother! He is to remain a secret."

"May I ask why?"

"We both know that T'Chaka will scold me for not bringing him home, but we also know his mother, an American woman will never be allowed through the border. I love Emma too much to leave her behind, and N'Jadaka needs his mother. Please do not tell him."

She looked hesitant but nodded. "You have my word, N'Jobu."

* * *

_**Current time**_

"You knew?" T'Chaka demanded, turning to his wife. "You knew all this time and you never thought to tell me?"

"I promised him I would not tell; you or anyone," Ramonda shot back, standing her ground at his glare. "And it was not my place to either. He is N'Jobu's son, and his responsibility, and if he wanted to keep his family together, then who I am to tell him he is wrong?"

"Can I speak?" N'Jobu shouted over them. "I never brought N'Jadaka back because I refused to have him treated like the outsider we all know he would be! Our country may be the most advanced in the world, but our people...no...your people, do not know how to care about outsiders, even if one is their own Prince. So yeah, I didn't tell you about him or perform any of the prince rituals the elders would have had done, but that does not mean I made a mistake in raising him, or that you can stick your nose in places where it doesn't belong!"

"As King, it is my responsibility to see that a Prince of Wakanda is…"

"No!" N'Jobu interrupted his brother. "Do not use the king shit on me! Because unless you are going to make a change in the world, you are not worthy of the title. Look me in the eyes, Brother, and tell me you would have allowed Emma into Wakanda. because if that was the case, none of this would be happening and N'Jadaka would still have a mother!"

"Ahem," a new voice joined the conversation and they all turned around to see Mesi standing in the door with her daughter and T'Challa and Shuri. The four of them had been listening to the argument for quite a while now.

"Go to your bedroom please, T'Challa, Shuri," T'Chaka ordered. "Your...cousin is in there already."

Nakia followed the two into the room as per her mother's request while Mesi attempted to prevent the two brothers from tearing each other apart.

"Have you ever seen Mama and Baba fight like that before?" Shuri asked, looking up at her brother with concerned heavy in dark, wide eyes. He sighed, about to reassure her that everything would be okay when;

"Everyone fights. It's just life 'round here."

They looked up to see a boy sitting cross-legged on T'Challa's bed. The boy was smaller than his elder cousin, with a flattop and a large, blue hoodie, track pants and worn, Nike hightops. His thumbs were moving at a rapid speed while pushing the buttons on a DS, playing a shooting game that his father bought him at a second-hand store for his birthday. Some gift for an alleged prince.

"We aren't from around here," Shuri sassed, folding her arms against her chest. "So Mama and Baba don't fight."

He snorted. "Well lucky you, Princess."

She made a face. Not at the title itself, but at the way it was turned from an honorary title to something resembling an insult by just the way he spoke it. "It's Shuri."

"I know. You're that genius cuz of mine that Unc wrote to my daddy about." He raised his eyes to T'Challa, looking him over. "And you must be the good-behavin' prince who's gonna get to be King when Unc's pushin' up daisies."

T'Challa squirmed, not liking this boy very much or how he was talking about Baba. "And I'm guessing you are N'Jadaka? The one they're arguing about in there?"

"Yup. But my buddies call me Erik. It's not so hard to 'member." He nodded to Nakia with a semi-sly grin. "'Kia."

"Daka," she greeted back dryly, and T'Challa noticed that she seemed to suppress an eye roll like he saw her do when her mother told her she couldn't get the crop top she wanted. "You might want to be nice to these two. They are your cousins. Family has to have each other's back."

Erik scoffed. "Right, jus' like in those ridiculous shows you watch that say shit like Friendship in the mos' powerful thing?"

"I'm sorry about him," Nakia said to the two siblings. "He's been bitter lately."

"Gee, I wonder why." He rolled his eyes before going back to playing his game, snickering when the yelling outside got even louder.

Nakia did her best to distract Shuri from the arguing outside by getting out the hair clips that they had bought that day and letting her play with her long hair, pinning it up and back. T'Challa's hair was too short, so while they played, he was forced to sit and watch since N'Jadaka would play with him. Truthfully he didn't want N'Jadaka to play with him.

But as he watched the two girls play and listened in on the argument the adults were having outside, his stomach twisted up into horrible, painful knots. Panic tightened his chest, making it difficult to breathe. And as he gasped for air, he was partially aware of the cold sweat collecting on his skin, and someone in the distance calling his name.

He shoved Nakia out of the way and ran right out of the room past his parents. He slammed the bathroom door shut just as the first sob escaped his mouth.

Sliding down the wall, he buried his face in his knees, hugging himself into a small hunch. Everything he knew was falling apart, it felt, and there wasn't enough glue in the world to keep it all together. Their home could be getting destroyed right now, and all his father was doing was yelling at Uncle N'Jobu.

Well, that was what he was doing until there was a soft knock on the door. "Nyan?" T'Chaka called in, putting the argument on hold after seeing his son run in and heard his sob.

"Go away!" T'Challa called, breathless as he wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"Nyan. T'Challa, let me in. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I want to go home!"

He sighed and opened the door, revealing soft eyes and open arms and he knelt down beside him. "I know you do, Nyan, but that is not an option right now. Home is dangerous, and if you or your mother or sister got injured, I would not be able to live with myself. I go tomorrow to try to negotiate with the attackers, but until then, we have to stay put. Understand?"

T'Challa sniffed and nodding, even though the tight panic in his chest stayed as he leaned forward, burying his face in his father's chest. He took comfort in the strong arms wrapping around him, rubbing his back while he whispered soothing things in their mother tongue.

* * *

AN: yay! I finally got around to posting another chapter! Remember to like and comment plz, it helps me stay motivated!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Years before…**_

"Be careful, my love," Nineteen-year-old Prince T'Chaka said as he saw his newly-engaged fiancee off before a War Dog mission. N'Yami was the most beautiful woman in all of Wakanda in his eyes. Dark, radiant skin, beautifully springy curls cascading over her back. She was equally a fierce warrior and lover and he had confidence that she would make a great queen one day. But what got him to fall head-over-heels for the first time was those beautiful, honey-gold eyes she had. They took his breath away the first time he saw them and at times, they still do.

And she rolled those gorgeous eyes to the sky. "Of course I will be careful, Chaka. What do you see me as? Some reckless new-recruit?" she pecked him on the nose and got into the car, smiling as she waved goodbye and drove off to the airport.

The tragic thing was that N'Yami never got to the airport, and the death she died was not one of the heroic, warrior types but at the hands of a drunk driver. The next time T'Chaka saw her was in a casket, being buried with a traditional Wakandan funeral.

After that, he buried himself in his work. His father, King Azzuri the Wise, had passed down the Black Panther mantle shortly before the death, and so he dedicated all his days to training and on trips to protect the country. He took his anger out on the traffickers, gangs, and terrorists, going without the approval of the Tribal Council at times just so he would not feel a thing.

He suppressed his emotions until he was empty inside and convinced that no one would ever fill the spot that N'Yami had left wide open. She was one-of-a-kind and the only type for him.

Then one fateful day he met a newly immigrated girl in the Merchant Tribe, part Wakandan whose mother had left the country and met a South African man. This girl had been living with them until they died of a disease and she was sent to live with her uncle in Wakanda.

They bonded and love soon formed. This girl now was the beloved Queen of Wakanda, Ramonda.

* * *

_**Current time…**_

When the panic attack passed and T'Challa was feeling a little better, T'Chaka lifted him, carrying his son to the couch and turning the television on. He found Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on cable and then got him a glass of water to help with the dry, scratchy throat left as a result of his hard sobs.

Once his son was taken care of, he turned to N'Jobu, who had watched the entire thing with his arms folded against his chest. "It would appear that our fighting has affected T'Challa's emotional state," he said. "So I would like to apologize to you, Ubhuti. I allowed my shock to come out as anger, and once our home is back under my rule, I wish to make I spot for you and my nephew."

N'Jobu rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Wakanda is not my home. Not anymore." He called for N'Jadaka and left the apartment with him, leaving T'Chaka to only sigh heavily and sit down on the couch next to his son, running his fingers through his curls.

* * *

"Give him time," Ramonda said later that day. Mesi and Nakia had left to go to their own apartment and Shuri had fallen asleep shortly after lunch. T'Challa had followed suit, the panic attack had tired him out.

It allowed the two parents to have a brief make-out session to apologize to each other about the argument, but neither heart was really in it. So now they sat on their bed, T'Chaka grumbling quietly about his brother's angering departure as she tried to calm him down.

"I offered him and N'Jadaka a place in Wakandan, Ramonda! I gave him what he wanted and he turned me down!"

She rubbed his shoulders; her skilled hands massaging at knots, some he didn't even know he had. "Your brother is hurting, T'Chaka. He just lost his fiancee. He wanted a home for her and their son and now he has to pick up the pieces her death left. You of all people should know what it is like to lose a fiancee, my love."

His jaw clenched and he shook his head. "Monda, please don't bring N'Yami into this."

"Why? Because you do not want to speak of her or because you do not want to realize how similar you and N'Jobu are?"

"At least_ I_ did not turn my back on my people."

"No, but according to your father and what you have told me, you grew bitter and angry at the world after she died. That seems to be exactly what N'Jobu is going through."

He grumbled something below his breath, sighing before laying down, his head resting on his pillows. "You're right, Entle. I only hope that in time he accepts my apology."

She laid down next to him, a hand stroking his chest; such sculpted abs and pecs, hard under the soft pads of her fingers. But before she could reassure him, a whimper came from the doorway and Shuri was scurrying into the bedroom, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Binti yangu? What's wrong?" T'Chaka asked, concerned now. She buried her face in her mother's chest, trembling all over.

"The men, they got me," the seven-year-old whimpered.

"What men, Shuri?" Ramonda asked. She held her close, pressing her mouth to her head, stroking her hair.

"The evil men who attacked home!"

T'Chaka rubbed her back. "Those men cannot get you here, my daughter. You are safe. This was all just a bad dream."

"If they could get into Wakanda, then _nowhere_ is safe, Baba!" she sniffled, sitting up between her parents on the bed. "They were able to figure out our tech, hack through our defenses and defeat some of our best warriors Wakanda has! What are the odds that they won't find us here? Especially with the large group of War Dogs! Their locations will be in the systems."

Neither one could deny that their daughter made an excellent case, or that she was too smart for her good sometimes. So T'Chaka sighed through his nose. "If they do come here, then they will have to go through me. And if you think that I will let them hurt my little princess and your mother and brother, you are wrong. No one is going to hurt you; especially since I believe they are after the vibranium from our mines instead of our heads."

Shuri shook her head. "You can't be sure of that."

"You got me there, Binti yangu. But in my line of work, there are many things I cannot be sure of. I just have to learn to trust my gut and go with instinct, and reason and instinct tell me that it is our vibranium they are after."

"But how would they know about our vibranium?" She then asked, brows furrowed as her eyes raised to her father.

"I do not know, Binti yangu. But I promise you, I will find out."

"You do know someone betrayed us, right?"

"Shuri, that's a huge accusation," Ramonda told her, but neither parent disagreed.

"But you know I'm right!" She crossed her arms. "Why are you trying to keep me censored to the world? I'm not a normal seven-year-old. I've been reading since I was three-months-old and I know what's going on. Our home is being destroyed because someone told outside sources about our resources and now the entire country is paying for it. How many people are dying because of it?"

T'Chaka sighed, rubbing at his temple. It pained him to admit that someone in his beloved country did not share the same pride in Wakanda as he did. He knew that some disagreed with their traditions in keeping the borders shut, and he had some speculations of who it was.

Unfortunately, accusing his baby brother of such a crime would be difficult.

* * *

**AN:** Well this chapter was a roller coaster to write...I promise more T'Challa/Nakia fluff for the next chapter though so stay tuned!


End file.
